Perdidos en otra dimensión
by truedied
Summary: conozcan la historia de este grupo de humano que gracias a un portal fueron enviaron a otra dimensión en donde tendrá que ver la forma de volver, pero uno de ellos no cambio de forma el tendrá que esconderse para que no lo busquen, pero no es tan fácil, pero gracias a unos brazaletes que le dio su amigo el tendrá habilidades única al igual que sus amigos que pasada con este humano?


Perdidos en otra dimensión

En una casa habitaba un muchacho, el muchacho tenía 20 años y sus características eran las siguientes su cabello era marrón claro, sus ojos eran verdes, su cuerpo estaba marcado se veía que hacía mucho ejercicios, pero realmente solo entrenaba los fines de semana. El muchacho se estaba levantando eran las 7:48AM, el muchacho al parase se levanta temprano. El muchacho se dirigen hacia su mesa de noche, en donde se encuentra un collar al borde de este era de plata y en el centro era negro con franjas rojas, lo agarra y se lo lleva al cuello para colocárselo luego de eso baja hacia la cocina para comer algo, cuando baja del todo ve a su madre hay cocinando para él, cuando su madre lo ve le saluda como de costumbre

Madre: bueno días hijo como amaneciste

Muchacho: bien madre un poco adormilado, pero nada que un buen baño arregle…. En donde esta papa y mi hermana

Madre: bueno tu padre se fue a la piscina con lili, no te imagina que tan emocionada estaba tu hermana se parecía a ti cuando eras mi pequeño grinsi

Grinsi: **MAMA**!...ya te dije que no me digas así

Madre: a lo siento, pero te queda lindo ese nombrecito que te puse

Grinsi: en primera me llamo grinso, no grinsi, en segunda cuantas veces van desde que te estoy diciendo esto que no me llames grinsi, ya perdí la cuenta

Madre: desde que tenías 12 años, me has dicho eso y sabes algo serás me pequeño grinsi te guste o no.

Grinso: está bien, si es solamente tu está bien, pero que nadie más se estere de esto y mucho menos mis amigos

Madre: al final ya aceptarte que te llame grinsi… ES UN MILAGRO

Grinso: no es para tanto después de todo eres mi madre

Madre: gracias hijo, lo malo es que lili se va a deprimir que ya no estés acá, ella quería ver por última vez su programa contigo

Grinso: "suspirando" no me sorprende pero, porque tengo que ver eso con ella ya tiene 12 años y aun así se comporta como una de 7, incluso aun quiere que yo vea ese programa llamado my Little pony con ella, pero porque no lo ves tú con ella

Madre: bueno lo haría, pero ella prefiere que sea contigo después de todo eres su hermano mayor y debes cuidarla

Grinso: ya sé, pero no me gusta ese programa tampoco digo que lo odie, pero bueno tengo una obligación, hacer que mi hermana este feliz incluso hoy, pero no puedo tengo que encontrarme con los chicos en la casa de Alex para luego irme a la universidad

Madre: cierto-triste

Grinso: no te preocupe estaré en contacto con ustedes, después de todo son mi familia

Madre: lo sé, mejor termina tu desayuno, tus amigos debe esta que te esperan

Grinso: a es cierto muy bien a desayunar se dijo

Empezó a comer a toda velocidad cuando termino subió arriba como si fue un rayo se a listo y luego bajo se estaba llevando un polo blanco, un jeans celeste, y una casaca de cuero con una funda de guitarra, una mochila que tenía su laptop, su cargador, y un libro, su celular y por ultimo su collar

Grinso: bueno ya me voy cuida de lili y papa

Madre: no te preocupe hijo cuidare de ellos como siempre, procura llámanos por lo menos dos veces a la semana

Grinso: lo hare ° se dirige a la puerta ° luego nos vemos

Madre: adiós hijo cuídate

Se cierra la puerta de la casa su madre se queda mirando la puerta de la casa por un rato, para luego volverse a la cocina

Madre: espero que tu abuelo te cuide ahí en el cielo con ese collar que te dio

Flashback

Hace unas semanas grinso y sus amigos ganaron un proyecto de ciencia, el cual tuvo la máxima nota fue muy sorprendente que incluso una universidad muy prestigiosa le dio una beca tanto a grinso como a sus amigos, pero la universidad está en otra ciudad ellos lo conversado con sus padres que al final tanto grinso como sus amigos se van a ir a la universidad, pero ellos se van ir con la camioneta del padre de Alex

Fin del Flashback

Grinso se dirige al parque para hay encontrarse con otros de sus amigos el cual le está esperando, después de ir corriendo por 10 minutos hasta el parque se encuentra con David unos de sus mejores amigos junto con Sara

Características de David tiene pelo negro, ojos marrones, este lleva una camisa azul con un jeans blanco y una casaca negra con su funda de bajo, una mochila y su celular, con un anillo puesto tiene 20 años

Características de Sara es pelirroja, ojos marrones, ella lleva una blusa blanca con un jeans negro con una casaca blanca, con su funda de guitarra eléctrica, una mochila y su celular, tenía el pelo hasta la espalda tiene 19 años

David: grinso ya era hora que llegues

Grinso: lo siento, tuve que despedirme que mi madre

Sara: eso es bueno después de todo nos vamos a otra ciudad hasta que acabemos la universidad

Grinso: lo sé, y como les fue para despedirse de sus familia

David: tú sabes como es mi madre, no me dejaba irme así de simple me toco engañarla para irme, pero le dije que volvería cuando terminada todo esto y parece que se contento

Grinso: ya veo, y tu Sara como te fue para despedirte con tus padres

Sara: mi madre me abrazo y me dijo que me cuide, y mi padre solo me dijo que si alguien me ataca solo utilice lo que él me enseño

David: y que fue lo que te enseño-viéndola con curiosidad

Sara: quieres ver ° extendiendo la mano hacía donde esta David °

David: okey espera, grinso me puedes cuidad mis cosas no quiero que se rompa-dándole su bajo y su mochila

Sara: igual ° dándole su guitarra eléctrica y su mochila

Grinso: están seguros de esto, no sería mejor verlo en la casa de Alex- preocuparos por sus dos amigos

David: no te preocupe que es lo peor que puede pasa

Grinso: bueno, yo ya avise

Sara: bien comencemos David

David: cuando tú quieras belleza

David se dirige en donde esta Sara para darle una patada, Sara lo para con las manos para luego darle una patada en la cara dejando a David aturdido, ella aprovecha y seba a su espalda para luego realiza un suplex alemán cuando la realiza David ya estaba en el suelo noqueado

Sara: eso fue lo que me enseño mi padre

Grinso: pero lo dejante noqueado – enojado

Sara: no fue mi culpa él quería ver

Grinso: pero era necesario pelea en el parque…. "Qué bueno que nadie vio esto o si no se reirían de David" – pensamiento

Sara: mejor nos vamos a la casa de Alex

Grinso: pero que hacemos con David

Sara: no es obvio, tú lo llevas

Grinso: **QUE**! Yo no fui quien lo noqueo

Sara: pero eres un hombre así que como tal llévalo

Grinso: está bien yo lo llevo, pero tú llevas nuestras cosas

Sara: solo la mí y la tuya, de David tocaran que tú la lleves

Grinso: está bien ° levantando del suelo a David y poniendo en el brazo en su cuello

Sara: bien vamos ° cogiendo sus cosa y la de grinso °

Empezaron a caminar hasta la casa de Alex, mientra caminaban grinso y Sara empezaron a habla

Sara: oye grinso desde cuando practicas guitarra

Grinso: desde que tenía 10 años y tu Sara

Sara: desde que tenía 11

Grinso: y cómo fue que tu padre te enseño ese suplex alemán

Sara: bueno no solo me enseño a hacer el suplex alemán sino que también a pelea para defenderme

Grinso: que coincidencia mi padre al igual que mi abuelo también me enseñaron su estilos de pelea, pero algunos movimiento de mi padre no me gustaron, al igual que de mi abuelo así que decidí hacer mi propio estilo de combate

Sara: eso es grandioso, cuando dejemos a ese gorila ° señalando a David ° me enseñas

Grinso: está bien y tú me enseñar a cómo hacer ese suplex alemán

Sara: trato hecho…. Otra cosa y ese collar es la primera vez que la veo

Grinso: bueno este collar era de mi abuelo el me lo dio ante de falleció

Sara: a lo siento no tuve que haber preguntado eso

Grinso: no lo contrario gracias por hablar de él, así por lo menos tengo algo de conversación más que ser que mi abuelo siempre me va a proteger cuando utilizo este collar

Sara: ya veo a mí también me dio algo mi abuelo espera que lo busco ° buscando en sus cosas ° aquí está- mostrando uña de guitarra

Grinso: eso fue lo que dio tu abuelo

Sara: si algún problema - enojada

Grinso: al contrario es genial es la misma que usabas en nuestras practicas

Sara: como sabes eso – sorprendida

Grinso: bueno yo siempre te veo toca

Sara: en serio

Grinso: claro que sí, eres la mejor guitarrista de nuestra banda incluso la del mundo

Sara: vamos me vas a hacer que me ponga roja

Grinso: jejeje

Llegaron a la casa de Alex y ahí vieron a otra de sus mejores amigas Ana quien estaba esperando a los demás, cuando ella vio a los demás fue corriendo en donde estaba ellos

Característica de Ana es pelinegra, ojos azules, ella lleva un polo morado con jeans celeste con su mochila y su celular tenia si pelo con una cola de caballo y tenía 20 años

Ana: hola chicos como están

Sara: bien amiga

Grinso: genial excepto que tengo que lleva a david

Ana: y que le paso? – preocupara por su amigo

Grinso: nada solo que Sara lo noqueo

Sara: él me dijo que le enseñe

Grinso: y yo dije que sería mejor en la casa de Alex, pero bueno creo que no falta mucho para que despierte

Ana: ya veo, mejor ya tocamos la puerta puede ser que Alex nos esté esperando

Sara: si mejor pasemos ° tocando la puerta ° Alex ya llegamos

?: Ya voy gente – gritos

Se escucha como se sacan seguros, llaves, candados y….un gato?

Todos se miran entre si y dicen: de nuevo con sus locuras

Característica de Alex es rubio, ojos negros, lleva un polo negro con jeans gris y una bata de laboratorio y unos lentes azules

Alex: Hola chicos pasen tengo algo genial que mostrarles ° yéndose para adentro de su casa °

Sara pasa primera, luego Ana, y al final grinso con David

Dentro de la casa de Alex

Grinso: donde dejo a este idiota? ° señalando a David °

Alex: en el piso

Grinso: ° dejando caer a David en el piso ° al fin ya me estaba doliendo el brazo y el cuello

Alex: y que le paso – con curiosidad

Grinso: Sara lo noqueo ° mientra se sentaba en el sofá °

Sara: no fue mi culpa, él quería que le mostrada lo que me enseño mi padre

Alex: pero porque no aquí en mi casa, más específico en la sala de pruebas

Grinso: les dije que mejor en tu casa, pero no me hicieron caso

Alex: ya veo bueno luego vemos como esta David, mientra sígame hacia mi laboratorio tengo algunas sorpresas que darles

Grinso, Sara, Ana, siguen a Alex hacia su laboratorio cuando llegan Alex se dirige a una mesa que estaba cubierta con una manta

Alex: chicas y grinso bajo esta manta esta mi colección de playboy

Sara y Ana: **QUE**! Degenerado porque nos quieres mostrar eso

Grinso: por mí no hay problema – en voz baja

Sara: que dijiste – viendo con furia a grinso

Grinso: nada, nada, solo pensaba, así que Alex es una broma verdad!

Alex: no, es real aquí si esta mis revistas playboy

Ana: vas a ver pervertido

Alex esquiva el golpe de Ana y la agarra la mano de Ana para luego mándala al suelo, en eso Sara se une y leda una patada en la cara, pero Alex lo para con una pierna luego agarra su pierna de Sara y la manda a volar cayendo encima de Ana

Alex: bueno si más les muestro ° dirigiéndose en donde está la mesa °

Grinso: espera mejor te acompaño ° siguiendo a Alex °

Sara y ana: espera grinso tú no te vas a ver eso

Grinso: lo siento chicas, pero conozco a Alex y sé muy bien lo que está haciendo

Alex: bueno no quiero perder más tiempo así que comencemos ° quitando la manta con fuerza °

Grinso: wow genial puedo coge una

Alex: disfrútala

Grinso: ok

Antes que lo cogiera es golpeado en el lugar en donde nunca tiene que ser golpeado

Grinso: ahí mama – con una voz muy aguda ° cayendo al suelo agarrándose el lugar sagrado °

Sara: te dije que no- mirando a grinso con rabia

Ana: eso tengo que decirlo yo- mirando a grinso con rabia

Alex: chicas saben una cosa

Sara y Ana: QUE! volteando bruscamente para ver a Alex con ira

Alex: os cageeeeee ° con ambas manos apuntando a ambas

Sara: que significa eso- con rabia hacia Alex

Grinso: fácil…..el siempre….jode a alguien que….es nuevo…..a mí también….me hizo…..lo mismo…hace tiempo…° tratando de parase por el dolor pero aun con la voz aguda °

Ana: es en serio- ahora mirando a alex con más rabia

Alex: si, son fáciles de engaña chicas jajajaj tuvieron que ver sus caras

Sara y Ana con cara de ¡te vas a ir al infierno! se acerca lentamente como si fueran zombies, Alex mira nuevamente para ver como ellas se acerca y se pone pálido del miedo

Alex: chicas tranquilas solo fue una broma – asustado

Sara y ana: lo mismo que vamos hacer taqueando los nudillos

Fuera de la casa de Alex

Alex: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh

Se escuchar golpes y gritos y… un perro

Dentro de la casa de Alex

Vemos como Alex está en el piso con muchos golpes en la cara, mientra que grinso que ya estaba totalmente parado con un poco de dolor y su voz ya lo tenía normal, mostrando las cosas de la mesa en donde estaba la manta

Grinso: bueno esto son lo que alex me estaba mostrando, antes de la patada en mi lugar sagrado – mirando enojado a Sara quien le dio la patada

Sara: no fue mi culpa yo te dije que no te irías a ver eso

Grinso: si claro

Ana: bueno dejemos eso para otro día, ahora que son estos parecen unos brazaletes

Alex se para a lado de grinso quien estaba totalmente curado, y sin ninguna marca de golpe y chichón

Grinso: como mierda te recuperas tan rápido.

Alex: un don, bueno para comenzar esto son brazaletes que me dio mi abuelo ante de morir, según lo que me dijo, estos brazaletes fueron creados por él y quiero que cada uno de nosotros tengamos uno

Grinso: estas seguro Alex son de su abuelo

Alex. 100% son mis amigos después de todos, más que son muchos para que solo yo los use todos

Grinso: ok, pero que hacemos con el que falta somos cinco y hay ahí seis

Alex: creo que te lo llevas tú, dáselo a tu hermanita cuando volvamos

Grinso: okey, gracias Alex

Sara: mejor subimos ya, para ver a David si ya despertó

Alex: vamos ° subiendo las escaleras °

Todos subieron para ver cómo estaba David cuando todos subieron vieron a David estaba sentado sobándose la cabeza

David: la próxima vez no le entro - ° sobándose de la cabeza °

Grinso: qué bueno que va despertaste, estábamos a punto de despertarte para ya irnos

David: que cuanto he estado inconsciente

Sara: como una media hora

David: bueno no es mucho, pero fue demasiado para mi

Alex: luego hablamos de eso ya vámonos quieren

Ana: si ya quiero ir a la universidad

Alex: okey vamos a mi camioneta ° dirigiéndose a la camioneta

Grinso le para para hablar con alex

Grinso: Alex me puedo llevar tu moto modificara

Alex: no se, no la voy a usar mucho, pero si quieres llevártela, pero es tu responsabilidad si le pasa algo

Grinso: no te preocupes no le pasada nada

Alex: okey ahora que todo está resuelto vámonos

Todos: vamoooooooossss

Todos se suben a la camioneta menos grinso quien se fue en la moto de Alex

Todos salieron de la casa de Alex, para dirigirse a la carretera estuvieron manejando por 2 horas hasta que apareció una tormenta eléctrica

Alex: que rayos, estaba despejado antes, y hora un tormenta hora que falta rayos

Cuando termino la frase un rayo cayó cerca de ellos

David: mierda acelera o nos va a imparta

Alex: no te preocupes, mi padre le puso un campo de fuerza a la camioneta

Ana: y que pasa con grinso – preocupada por su amigo

Alex: la moto también tiene, pero el doble que la camioneta, es mía después de todo la moto también le agregue algunas cosas, extras que el tendrá que descubrirlas solo

Sara: pero estará a salvo verdad

Alex: si no le va a pasa nada

Grinso: **OYE ALEX PARECE QUE SE ESTA CONCENTRANDO LOS RAYOS EN UN SOLO LUGAR, Y ES ENCIMA DE LA CAMIONETA** – gritando

Todos dentro de la camioneta: **QUE**! – asustados

Alex saca la cabeza de la ventana para ver si lo que dice grinso es cierto, y si lo era los rayos se estaba juntando en un solo sitio para imparta en donde estaba la camioneta

Alex: mierda esto no estaba en mis cálculos - enojado

David: que pasa si ese rayo nos da de lleno - curioso

Alex: bueno el campo de fuerza puede aguantar la fuerza del golpe del rayo, pero los wolteos dañada el sistema interno de la camioneta, provocando una explosión interna en el mecanismo de aceleración

David: no te entiendo ni un carajo – confundido

Alex: "suspirando" en términos más sencillos si nos cae nos hará pedazos

David: a yaaaaaa entonces has algo- asustado

Alex: estoy pensando, pero no se me ocurre nada…. espera lo ten.

No le dio tiempo a reacciona ya que el rayo fue disparo directo a la camioneta tanto Alex como los demás de la camioneta vieron cómo se acercaba el rayo parecía que era su fin, pero algo loco paso ante que el rayo callera abajo de ellos un portal se abrió en el suelo absorbiendo la camioneta, grinso se dio cuenta de eso y decidió parar, pero el mismo portal se hizo más grande también tragándose a grinso quien caída con todo y moto cuando fue absorbido el portal se cerró y el rayo cayos destruyendo la carretera en donde estaban

 **CONTINUARA**


End file.
